Lunar, NYC
by Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen
Summary: And old fic I did for MoonCronicles.com under a different allias. Originally called
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Lunar, NYC  
By: Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen  
Chapter One: No Way!!  
Rated:PG-13  
  
Okay, so here some legal shit: I (or rather my subconsience, it being based   
on a dream I had) purely created this fanfic, BUT, the characters are based   
on the characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, so pleased doon't let me find   
any sepinas amoung my letters, I'm no that desperate for real mail.  
  
Chapter one: No Way!!!!  
  
Serena deLune, your typical(or at least WAS) 14-year old 9th grader from   
Queens, NY. I am a HUGE anime fangirl, and my absoulute fave has got to be   
Sailor Moon. Two years ago, I had everyone call me Moon Princess, Bunny,   
Usagi or Odango. I just got back to being Serena the Fangirl last year. I   
always knew I had some huge ass conection to Sailor Moon, but I never   
realized exactly how strong it was. It all started on the first day of   
school...  
  
  
"Hi Serena! You still look ready for the sack!"  
  
"Damn Kiyone, you know I have ensomnia before school! I've had that   
crapic little problem since the 2nd grade!"  
  
"Hey Sere!" a boy shouted from behind. He slaped me hard on the back.  
  
"Owww!!!! Shit, Kay!"I turned and kicked Kay Tory in the shins. Kay and   
Kiyone   
Kagami have been going out for two years and are my best friens. They   
understand my shrewdness is the result of my summer ensomnia.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry. Ya know, no sleep for weeks has that fucked up effect.   
I even left my pajama pants on 'cause I was in such a hurry. Um, I gotta my   
stuff in my locker, or I'll be late,...again."  
  
"Okay Sere."  
  
"Yeah, Moon Freak, don't wanna be late! Ha!" a dreamy, yet cold and harsh   
male voice yelled from down the hall. It was Tammian Bouletta, the guy all   
the single school girls, me accepted, of course, swooned over.  
  
"Fuck up, Tam! Phhpptttt!!!" I sighed," Why do all the sexy guys end up   
assholes and bastards, God? at least he didn't "grace" me with a "Meatball   
Brain" again."   
  
I finally got the new combination right and as I opened my new locker, a   
white light shone through the dark of the half opened locker. "No way! No   
bleedin' way!" I blurted as I quickly shut it again.  
  
Pretty much to my damn suprise, no one heard my out burst, nor saw the   
light. I slowly opened the locker again. 'It couldn't be...' I thought. 'Is't   
posible?' I peered in again. The source of the light was the Silver Imperium   
Crystal. 'I'm sleeping, right? Or may ensomnia is more fucked up than I first   
thought?' I tweecked my nose. ' Owww! No, I'm awake.' I reached out and   
touched the crystal inside it's blue and silver broach (colors I prefer to   
pink ang gold).'And I'm not seeing things. I could have just bumped my nose   
in the wall again.'  
  
That moment I rembered running after the bus I missed, tripping over a   
black cat with a band-aid, and getting a scratched arm. Reminicents of the   
pains from these were still stinging. No dream, no illusions. this was the   
crystal and the cat must have been Luna. Damn, my lifes screwed up.  
  
I grabbed the broach and threw my much loathed math text and loved French   
dictionary into the locker, and ran to home room before the bell rang. I had   
to find Luna.  
  
  
"LUNA!!!!!!LUUNNNNNAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tam, who was playing handball in the back of the school during the lunch   
period, was staring at me in puzzlement. "The T.V. finally got hold of her   
brain. Pitty, she'll fawn on me, too. No more chalenge."  
  
I flushed a neon pink."Dream on, Romeo!"  
  
Just then a black blur jumped on his head and into my arms. "Luna! Hi   
kit...ow!!! Oh yeah, the band-aid." I quicklly ripped it off the cat's fore   
head. She purred at seeing the broach on my raggy, blue sweater.   
"Crapic.Luna, the bell's gonna ring soon. Meet me at Record Arcade after   
school, Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Serena. I'm glad you sought this through."   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Lunar, NYC  
By: Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen  
Chapter 2, Unite Senshi  
Rated:PG-13  
  
"I am the teen-aged sailor-suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon! You have   
deprived these people of their gaming fun! On behalf of these gamers, and in   
the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" I shouted at the youman, saying   
these words for the fist time and meaning them, with the exception of the   
time Tam walked in on me in the stage changing room in the school play.  
  
The yuman threw a stream of arcade tokens, which I narrowly and somewhat   
clumsily dodged. I saw Console, the youman, try to grab an employee and   
gamer. It was Kay and Kiyone! This was peachy, the day I had to learn I was   
the Warrior of Love and Justice, before finding my one adviser as Sailor   
Moon, a youman was already attacking my friends in my favorite hang out.   
Thank God for having DIC rerun the episodes 'til it was imprinted on your   
brain.  
  
"Lunar Disk, Magic Attack!" I shouted. As my tiara flew t'wards Console,   
I pondered why the words were different then realizes that was the show. This   
is reality. Among the dust formerly a youman, I found 10 tokens. Whee! Free   
games  
  
I ran out of the alley, and tripped on something on my way out. "Luna,   
you're late. I already had to fight a youman."  
  
"Oppsie."  
  
"It's okay, Tuxedo Kamen disappointed me, but I was able to manage. In a   
single attack too."  
  
"Tuxedo who?"  
  
It dawned on my that Luna never saw the series. * Maybe there isn't a   
Tuxedo Kamen in reality?*  
  
"No way, he's gotta be in the real thing!" I yelled at my sub conscience   
in the alley way as I detransformed.  
  
"Huh?" Luna was a little lost back there.  
  
"Self conversation." ^.^;;;  
  
Luna dashed out of the alley way and I followed, before crashing into a   
familiar masculine figure before me.  
  
"Shit! Watch where you're going ya dumb ass!"  
  
"You're one to talk, Moon Freak!"  
  
"Tam, just move outta my way and shut your hole!"  
  
"Someone's got her panties in a twist," Tam muttered as he backed off.  
  
*Strange, I thought I smelled... nahhh....* As I entered the arcade, the   
rose scented thought left my mind.  
  
"Wow, what happened here?" I acted out to cover up what happened.  
  
"Serena, come quick! Kiyone fainted!"  
  
"Kay, what happened?!"  
  
"A monster popped out of one of the games and attacked us! Then a girl   
claiming to be Sailor Moon came and fought the monster, while she fainted."  
  
"Cool!--I mean about the Sailor Moon thing. Come on, let's get Kiy in   
the back room and I'll see what we can do."  
  
"Okay. Hey where'd ya get the tres cool broach?"  
  
In the back room, Kiyone mumbled in her sleep.   
  
"Sail...Sailor Moon? Can....Serena....Kay..."  
  
"It's all right Kiy, we're right here," I told my best friend.  
  
Luna jumped onto a seat next to where I was rummaging through the first   
aid kit for smelling salts, "Luna," I muttered low so Kay won't hear." Do you   
think she's all right.  
  
"Yeah, she's just had a fainting spell."  
  
"Princess..."Kiyone was still muttering.  
  
"Princess?" Kay repeated his girlfriend in a confused state.  
  
"Princess........Serenity...."  
  
"Serenity?!" I gasped at hearing the name of the Silver Millennium   
Princess's name. *Wait--if I'm Sailor Moon, am I the Moon Princess, too?*  
  
"Princess!" Kiyone almost shouted as she finally woke-up . A pale blue   
symbol of light pulsated on her forehead. At the same time, a silver crescent   
on my brow pulsated in sync with the one on Kiy's.   
  
"Mercury!"Luna rejoiced.  
  
"Arghh! The cat talked!"  
  
"Kay, it's alight. Luna's a friend," Kiyone assured the frightened arcade   
worker.  
  
"You guys ha a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Here, let me." Luna advised as she jumped onto his lap and sent   
telepathic waves through a crescent beam.  
  
"I see," Kay finally said after a couple of minutes. I'm destined to be a   
civilian adviser to the Sailor senshi. And now there are two, Sailor Moon,   
aka Serena deLune and Sailor Mercury, aka Kiyone Kagami."  
  
"So, Kay's the only civilian who knows us as Senshi. Wicked awsome!"   
Kiyone exclaimed, proud of her guy.  
  
" 'Wicked awesome!' is my line! Luna, if I'm Sailor Moon, does that mean   
I'm Princess Serenity."  
  
"Yes. You're the heiress to the Silver Millennium throne. The one who   
longs to marry the Prince of the Earth, Endymion."  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," I nodded.  
  
"Oh, that's who he is."  
  
"We've a long way to go," Kay sighed, worrilly.  
  
"Aye, and alot to learn.Kiy followed her boyfriends example.  
  
End of Chapter Two.  
  
Next up... Enter Kamen and Mars!   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Lunar , NYC  
By: Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen  
Chapter 3, Kamenbutokai (Masquarade)   
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I know I said I was going to have Mars enter in this chapter, but   
I just couldn't fit her in this one. Sorry Mars fans :-(. You all know that I   
didn't write Sailor Moon, Noako Takeuchi (an absolute geneous) did. I also   
have a song in here which I didn't write. It's a song by Letters to Cleo   
called "I've Got Time". Enjoy, minna!  
  
"Habby New Yean, achoo!!!!" Bah. I got for Christmas $175, 3 CDs (Letters   
to Cleo, my fave!), a new discman (metalic blue, extra thin^_^), 2 gift   
certificates, a nearly-broken promise for Dreamcast and (achhoooo!!!!) a   
cold. I'm spending New Years with my freinds any how. I've been in 5 battles   
with the enemy, and we still haven't found and new senshi or Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Sere, are you sure it's OK for you to go to Wired when you're sick?" Kiy   
asked my woridly from the other side of the Japanese screens I changed behind.  
  
"Don't fret, Kiy. I took 4 doses of tussin and 3 cups of Thera-flu, all   
disgusting, and I bore through it. I'm positive I can go, and it's just a   
cold, not a plague."  
  
"OK, but don't you start suffocating on me with that cough of yours, it   
scares the shit out everyone."  
  
"It's residing. I wonn't die on you. Remember, we're the only two Sailor   
Senshi, and I won't go without finding the rest of the senshi, or my Tuxedo   
Kamen." I steped out from behind the screen. I wore a grey translucent skirt   
that went to my caves with a backless turquoise tank with beaded faseners in   
the back. Around my neck was a black and silver beaded necklace with three   
small peacock feathers, that matched perfectly with my peacock feathered   
mask. I love New Years Masques at my favorite club. I picked up the black,   
crocheted nylon tote bag that we were bringing Luna in.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Serena?" Luna's mufuled voice checked   
on me from inside my SACtm. I grabed my broch from my dresser and pinned it   
to the bow in the back of my skirt.   
  
Kay waited for us out side of my room. We walked out of my house and got   
into the cab. We would be at the Wired pretty soon, and chances were, the   
Wired was the next target for energy by the enemy.   
  
******************************************************************************  
******************* "I love this song!" I shouted to my friends on the   
dance floor."You take the wieght the weight of a heavier notion, I'll take   
the wave from coast to ocean, that's why the ride is light, it's alright,   
it's alright...."  
  
"This aluvial fan, it represents my life. I've got the strengeth to move,   
but...why should I?  
  
"You take the weight of a heavier notion, and I'lll thake the wave from   
cost to ocean, it's.."  
  
"Alright, it's alright," a deep, masculine voice sang before me. It   
wasn't Kay's, but it was a beautiful, familiar sound. I couldn't put my foot   
upon who's it was.   
  
"Hey, you wanna dance?" the boy who the voice belonged to asked. He   
seemed familiarly handsome, by I couldn't really see is face due to the fact   
this was a masquarde. I nodded to the voice that made me feel like I was   
melting. I could smell....roses. Could he be my Tuxedo Kamen?  
  
We danced closely for over an hour. I loved every breath taking minute.   
But there was something familliar about thet rose sent. Then I remembered....  
  
******************************************************************************  
******************* "Someone's got her panties in a twist," Tam muttered as   
he backed off.  
  
*Strange, I tought I smelled...nahh...*As I entered the arcade, the rose   
scented thought left my mind....  
******************************************************************************  
******************* I was dancing with Tammian Bouletta this whole time. And   
this whole time I was in love with this other side of him I've never known. I   
was in love with the ver boy I thought I absolutely thought I hated.   
  
"Do I know you?" Tam asked me.  
  
"Prehaps you do. But this is a Masque. You're not to tell others who you   
are unless you think you're in love," I replied in words that seemed to   
belong in a mysteriously romantic fairy story.   
  
Tam pulled we out of the dance crowd in to a corner. "Then it's only   
appropriate."  
I felt my heart pounding. He pulled off his mask, proving to me that he was   
difinately Tammian Bouletta, the boy I thought I lothed. I turned way to cry   
a little through my mask. "Now I know I cannot reveal my self. For I too am   
in love, but I a forbidden to be so with you." I started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, maybe I started wrongly. Hello, I Tammian Bouletta. And you   
are..?" he said, standing in front of me, preventing me from walking away.   
  
"You can call me....Cerridwen," I lied, using the name of a moon goddess   
in a Celtic fairy tale. "Cerridwen Hime,... who may not look upon your face."   
I began to walk away at a faster pace, nearly sobbing. But his voice stoped   
me once more.  
  
"Cerridwen. It's beautiful. That broach on your bow, I've seen it before.   
I know a girl at school who has one like it. She's a very strange girl, but   
she beautiful, not the less. Arguing with me is a hobby she seems to most   
like.."  
  
Now I ran. "Fool!"  
  
Fool. I donn't know if I was talking about him or myself. I took off the   
mask and stopped before my friends. "Want to go, right...."  
  
There was a crash. Something had knocked th D.J. unconsious. The youman   
rose from one of the speakers on the other side of the the dance floor. "Y2K   
is here! Welcome the Bug!" She looked like a cross of a spider and a PC (we   
knew Bill Gates was up to something).   
  
Luna jumped out of the tote. "You two transform and Kay and I will get as   
many people out of here!"  
  
"Right!" Kiyone and I ran behind the D.J.'s booth.  
  
"Moon Comic Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Murcury Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Hey Bug! You intend on cutting off the electricity of this city and   
taking all of its (the city's) energy! I Will not allow it, for I am the   
teen-age, sailor-suited, pretty soldier Sailor Moon, champion of love and   
justice. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"And I am the the sailor suited, pretty soldier Sailor Mercury, champion   
of justic and wisdom! I, too cannot forgive you."  
  
A crash of rang out and sparks flew toward us. Mercury and I jumped off   
the speakers. There were people still running out and amoung them I spottd   
Tam. He was in some serious pain. "Mercury, is it OK if you take over? I have   
to make sure someone gets out safely!"  
  
"OK Sailor Moon. Mercurious Venom Bubble Storm! Go while the fog holds!"  
  
I ran to Tam, still aware of the dancing and everything that made my head   
swim. "Tam you have to get out of here." he just groaned in pain. " If that   
witch hurt you, I swear I will make her pay, but you have to be strong." I   
brought him into the alley and called for Luna. "Luna watch over him while I   
fight!" I instructed her as I ran back to the battle. I heard Tam call out   
the allias I gave him, and I felt my heart nearly shater, but I moved on.  
  
The fog began to clear. The Bug was weaked, but not alot. She grab a   
couple of computerchips from behind her a threw them at us, when a dagger   
with a rose emblem on the hilt nocked them out of the way. Murcury and I   
looked up. There stood a very diferent Tuxedo Kamen. "The Light of the Moon   
will forever shine, and as the yaers change, it shall grow stronger, even on   
this much feared New Years Eve. Remember that, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Lunar Disk, Magic Attack!" The attack cut off her head and dust fell   
upon the floor. I heard a shout out side, "Happy New Year!" and I was aware   
of the time. Luna rushed in. "I'm sorry Serena, but when I turned back, that   
boy in the alley disappeared!"  
  
I looked up to see Texedo Kamen prepare to leave. I jumped up to where he   
stood and plucked a feather off the mask I wore and handed it to him. "You   
are in my heart." He leaned in for a kiss. "And you in mine." And he took   
off.  
  
"Tammian......" I wispered softly. "Happy New Year."  
  
******************************************************************************  
*******************  
Next up (yes it will stay this way): Say a Little Prayer   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Lunar, NYC  
By: Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen   
Chapter 4: Say a Little Prayer  
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer:Kami and Hell's Bombs, I hate these damn things, but they must be   
done. ( You ppl should know this by now) I don't own BSSM, just this story.   
So don't sue. I also have a few peoms and songs I didn't write that will be   
credited as the story goes along.   
  
It was time to put away the holiday decorations at the deLune household.   
I was in charge of tree ornaments (along woth my brother Karan) and the   
mantle (cards, candles, stockings, etc.). While putting away stockings, I   
found there was a huge bulge in the toe of mine. Ididn't understand how I   
could have miss a gift. There was the possibility of it being a perverse   
joke Karan was playing, like it being a pack of Trojans or a deck of those   
cheap, porno-themed card decks. As I reached in, I sighed in relief. It was a   
book. I pull out a golden covered bool and my heart sank. "Sonnets on the   
Philosophies of Love". And there was a red rose keepong a page with one of my   
favorite poems.  
  
"Sing no more ditties, sing no more,   
Of dumps so dull and heavy,  
the fraud of men was ever so,  
Since summer first was leafy,  
Then sigh not so, but let them go,  
And be you blithe and bonny,  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Ito heynonny, nonny."  
-Much Ado About Nothing,  
by William Shakespeare  
  
My heart dropped twice over at the poem on the opposite page. It was "10   
Things I Hate About You" from the Mirimax film.   
  
"I hate the way you talk to me,  
And the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car.  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hat youe big dumb combat boots,   
And the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much, it makes me sick,   
It even makes me rhyme.  
I hate the way you're always right,   
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh,  
Even worse, when you make me cry.  
I hate it when youre not around,  
And the fact that you didn't call,   
But mostly I hate the fact I don't hate you,  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."  
  
Every word stung, worse than a hornet. I put the book down and turned on   
the radio. "She's my lover, she's my friend..." I quickly changed stations. I   
couldn't bear to listen to Ricky Martin, thet song amoung them all,   
considering my present state. "It would be nice to know everything, but I   
never said I did..." Letters to Cloe's "I'm a Fool". No changing stations on   
my favorite band.  
  
I knew this song well enough to know that the lyrics woustill get me to   
think of Tam, but I listened any how. The part that really smarted   
came."...And I'll think of your other girls and how I wanna be the only   
one..."Ouch. Then came the lyrics that would inspire and give hope. "... I   
don't care what you say, I don't care what you do, just make it me. Make it   
me. Make it me."  
  
And with that, I rode my bike to the Fortune Store. Luna said something   
about "strong energy", so she came with me in my tote, again.  
  
The Fortune Store was very mysterious. The shop owner's daughter worked   
here and attended my school. Achren Tine; a mysterious, tempremental, but   
friendly-enough girl imported from Ireland a few years ago. I would be   
suprised if most of the energy Luna felt came from her.  
  
"Hiya, Achren!"  
  
"Serena! What can I do for you today?"  
  
I'm kind of a regular here. Very supersticious (Cerri: Except for that   
thing 'bout black cats, of course! They give way cool power!) And I loved all   
the good luck charms and incense.  
  
"Whadda you have to renew love?"  
  
"Let's see."Achren turned pages in an old, leather-bound book. I already   
knew the procedure. "You'll need rose water,.." I grabbed a vile behind the   
counter."...lavendar oil,..." Picked a sample tube from a basket. "... a   
silver love tailisman,..." I chose a pretty crecent shaped one with a rose   
quartz center with the anchient symbol of love carved in."...a pink hair   
tie,.." Ughh, pink?!".. the Lovers Tarot card and a prayer to St.Valentine."   
Achren handed them to me.  
  
"It's a waxing moon, so the time is now. Before going to bed, say this   
prayer and drink the water. Slip the card under your pillow and rub the oil   
over you eyelids. His name must be the last thing you say going to sleep and   
first thing you say when you wake up. Wear the tailisman and ties for three   
days every week before th wanning moon. "  
  
"This all costs?"  
  
"$22. By the way, Sere, who's the guy?"  
  
"That's a little personal, don't you think?" I retorted while paying.  
  
"Did you know Tammian had a crush on you last school year?"  
  
"Really?!" I bursted with suprise and intrest.   
  
"I thought it might be him,"Achren said, lookong like a chesser cat.  
  
"I said that with shock."  
  
"Exactly. Were it not him you would have said it flatly, taking it in as   
a joke."  
  
Ops." Well, I'll see you in school Tuesday. Bye!" And lo as I began to   
leave, who did I see enter the store? "Hey, Meatball Head. Buying a love   
potion for me?" "Perhaps," was the answer. That oughta have left him   
bewildered. "That girl..." I could hear Achren say. "Hey Achren, ya got any   
love potions?" "You really think you need some?!"  
  
"There was a familliar power coming from that girl. Maybe she's a   
senshi?"   
  
"Maybe. You know, in the Sailor Moon series, on of the senshi was a   
priestess with ESP. Perhaps she's Mars, since that was her senshi name."  
  
"Like a true Sailor. And a Princess."  
  
"Thank you Luna."  
  
"Now we just have to work on you doging and physical attacks." I graon,   
resenting that.  
  
******************************************************************************  
********************  
That night, I had this wonderful dream; Tam cam to my room in the form of   
Tuxedo Kamen, and took off his mask for me like he did at the masquarade. He   
warmly embranced me, and we kissed as if we only lived for that moment. "I   
love you, my Princess." "I love you, my Endymion. Never let me go." The I had   
a vision of seeing Achren as Tammian and I still embraced in the park. She   
looked up to us, and the symbol of Mars flashed on her forehead.   
******************************************************************************  
********************  
School started again, and now I wore a emblem of love about my neck along   
with the emblem of the moon. I got another "Hey Moon Freak" from Tam, but I   
just said "Hey" back instead of my usual "Shut up!"  
  
At lunch, I continued to read "Sonnets on the Philosophies of Love", or   
at least studying the rose. I became so serious with what was going on now. I   
didn't even notice Tam come up behind me. He grabbed me by the arm and took   
me out of the cafeteria.   
  
"OK, what's going on with you?" He still smelled of roses.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"I snaped. At least I could still   
argue to his face.   
  
"You've barely acted normal when I'm around, but you seem perfectly fine   
with you friends!"  
  
"I've just been more reponsible and serious lately, nothing more. It   
shouldn't concern you."  
  
"Why shouldn't it concern me?!" I said nothing, but turned my head away.  
  
"Why won't you look at me?"  
  
"I am one who may not look upon your face, not matter how much I want," I   
replied in a regal voice similar to that of the one I took up at the   
masquarade. I cought a glimps of his face. It was first bewildered, then   
shocked with understanding.  
His powerful arms turned me around and his warm, soft lips pressed against   
mine. It felt so right. "So you're Cerridwen Hime from the masquarade, and   
Sailor Moon?" I looked down, then nodded. He embraced me tightly, and I   
caught sight of the rose in his jacket. I kissed him on the cheeck, tore away   
from his embrace and ran to the bathroom, tears welling up in my eyes as I   
entered a stall.  
  
"Sere?" I heard Kiy's voice from outside of the stall.   
  
"Oh, Kiy, what am I going to do with that boy?"  
  
"Who, Tam? Ignore him. He's just a big jerk." I shook my head vigously.   
"No, Kiy, he's my Tuedo Kamen. And he knows I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
"Sere.."  
  
"I didn't tell him, he kinda figured it out on his own."  
  
"Then you should be happy. You found your Endymion." I stopped crying.   
Kiy was right, he was my prince. I should be happy. I walkind back into the   
cafeteria to where Tam sat. I tapped him on the shoulder and extended my arm   
as he turned. I opened my palm, revealing the rose that I used as a book   
mark.   
  
Happy.....  
  
  
Next Chapter: Achren  
******************************************************************************  
********************  
  
Like how I ended that? Comments? Suggestions?   
E-mail me!   
hino_rei16@hotmail.com,   
SenshinoCerri@aol.com, or   
Cerridwen23@juno.com  
Wahhhh!!!!! Someone out there! Please read Mysterious Reflections! It's an FF8   
ficcy and a hell lot better than my SM ficcies!!!!!!! *sniff* OK...  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title:Lunar, NYC  
by: Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen  
Chapter 5; Achren  
Rated PG-13  
  
I'm soo glad I'm getting to this! For those of you who read my other fic,   
Sailor Gemini, I didn't go crying to Mabbie-chan for help (sorry Mab, I know   
you hate being called Mabbie, but I can't help it.) on this chapter and I   
didn't make it two parts (rather, I'm taking the stupid thing I started with,   
which doesn't even mention Achren, and puting it in Part 2). I'm just   
starting over with a new story. Also, I know Swift Heart said that apologies   
aren't necessary, but I find this will get me a bit of offensive e-mail, so   
let me just explain a little some thing. I designed Serena DeLune to be a mix   
of the actual Sailor Moon character and my self, and I kinda rebel with   
society. I get crap every day for being friends with certain people, when I   
seem to be so nice and trendy. One, I'm not trendy, I'm a fan girl who wears   
anime inspired hair styles allot and likes neo-Celtic and Shakespearean stuff   
(and can be a little gothic at times). Second, the niceness depends on my   
surroundings. So, basically, Serena rebels popular society, makes fun of   
cheerleaders, and used to hate Tammian Bouletta for the same reasons. It's   
just all in the attitude I have and have given to my characters. (If you're reading  
this from Fanficton.net, this is a fairly old fic I've been writing for Moonchronicles.com,  
but Swift Heart hasn't been updating, and I DO write fics for other anime and stuff, so I   
submit here.)  
  
"I can't believe you're Tuxedo Kamen...." my childhood guy friend   
muttered. "Believe it, Kay," Tam replied. He attended his first senshi   
meeting, as my new boyfriend.  
"I can't believe you're Tuxedo Kamen...." Kay went on again. Tam was   
getting a little pissed. "Believe it, Tory. You said it 23 times already."   
Kay turned to me. "Bouletta's not just your boyfriend, which was shocking   
enough, but he's Tux..." "ALRIGHT ALREADY, KAY! YOU'VE BEEN GOING ON ABOUT IT   
FOR THE PAST 15 MINUTES!!!!! AIIE-YA!!!!!" I finally screamed with   
impatience.   
  
"Alright, we have our princess and her prince, but what of the other   
three inner senshi?" Kiy finally put in something related to the whole   
purpose of the meeting.  
"That's right, minna!" Luna and I chorused. "When Luna and I went to the   
Fortune Store, we felt a great energy being emitted from Achren Tine." "But,   
the Tines all have strange powers," Kiy reasoned. "Achren has, also some   
major qualities that the TV Sailor Mars has. She's clairvoyant, has a temper   
and is very mysterious. I, like Sailor Moon, pig out, hate math, and is   
constantly clutzing out. And Kiy has really good grades, is a little shy and is   
pretty damn wealthy." "So, what do we do to make sure of ourselves?" Kay   
questioned. Tammian and I looked at eachother. "Tomorrow at the Fortune   
Store?" " Tomorrow at the Fortune Store," I winked. Tam wrapped his arm   
around my shoulders and we made our plans.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------  
  
I think I'll close my eyes and wait as the world goes by  
Won't see the same old thing it's out there everywhere  
The thousand wishes I had in my life come true  
After they are gone I say  
"What did I do that for?"  
I see this world going in circles around all around me,  
I'll end up mad before life is through with me  
Guilty old me  
-- I See  
by Leters to Cleo--Aurora Gory Alice [I'm an obvious big   
fan]   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------  
"Oh, hi Serena! How did the charm go?" I looked down at the floor when   
Achren asked me that." Oh, not good, huh?" But I looked uo to her, a smile   
streched across my face.Achren squeeked and squealed and giggled in delight.   
"Give me all the jucy details. Is it steady?" I nodded. "Was he incredibly   
romantic when he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Another nod. " Did you go   
all the way yet?" I blinked in bewielder, and Achren laughed than   
appologized. "Um, Sere...what about the cheerleaders?" I stopped for a   
second. "I guess Tam and I will have to keep it as descrete in school as long   
as we can, so...."  
Tam walked into theFortune Store just then. " Guess it's show time, I   
wispered and winked. "Hey dickhead." "Sere?" I leaned in to wisper. "We have   
to kinda keep a low profile in our relationship, too." "Huh?"   
"Chearleaders." "Oh. Uh, hey Meatball Head!" I pretened to momentarily twitch   
at that comment, but now I kinda liked it when he called me that. I mumbled a   
"shit for brains" for convincing; there was another coustomer; a popular from   
school named Benny (Benjamina) Amire. Benny   
fawns on all the hot guys at school, single ornot, and my Tam was of course   
the hottest of them all. I don't even think she's a virgin still, but I know   
she didn't get Tam, and she'd not give up on him. When it comes to stealing   
another girls man, she takes foul play to new lows; she'd surely do something   
truely ruthless on me.  
I'm thankfull that Tam's not a celebrity; then we'd really be dead.  
  
Kay and Kiyone soon came in after. Slowly, I walked over to them. "Have   
you got the henshin pen with you?" " Right here, Sere." "Good, now, you know   
the routine, so just follow the signals."   
  
Kay snaps and searched his backpack as if he forgot money, which was   
Tam's cue. He and I went up to Achren from different directions, pretending   
that we didn't notice and- "Hey Achren, do you have any devotion rin--" "Move   
it bumster, I was being served first!" "No way Maetball Brains, I was!"   
"Ohhh.......You are the most arogent, stouborn, pig-headed...."I just went on   
like that. Tam may now be my true love and all that, but I still had it in   
me.I didn't know it at the time, but around "and I never would be caught dead   
dating you if you.." Benny had already left so then the only ones left in the   
store were Achren,Kiy, Kay, Tam and me. As Kiyone and Kay had just put the   
henshin in place of the pen that sat on Achren's acount book, I kinda caught   
sight of it and let lose a small, mischevious smile, though I kept rambling   
on. When I looked back (altough it all went allot faster) Tam had a grin of   
the same type on his face, then swept off my feet ont the spot and   
passionatly kiss me in the classical type sceen. I kinda melted there and   
began to hug him, returning the kiss, and at the same time keeping my poor   
balance, but the second he put me back on my feet, I began to rable   
again."TAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you do that?! Can't you see that   
Benny Amier is....right....over......hey where'd she go?" "She left at   
'wouldn't be caught dead'. And I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy that but..."   
"Who ever said I didn't enjoy.." "Alright you two, here are the rings, on me,   
and I'd love for you to stay and let me in on the gosip with you two, BUT I   
DON'T INTEND ON CREATIN' A WINDOW SHOW WITH YOU TWO ARGUIN'!" Achren finaly   
blew a gasket and began to escourt us out, as Kay and Kiyone followed us.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
[AN: I'm making a slightly weak ending to this chapter, so please forgive me.   
[Cerri looks to her right] Um, Drake, what are you doing with that stool? No,   
no Drake don't!!! [Drake bangs his little sister on the head for making a   
weak ending to this story, and sadly, poor paranoid Gwydion is glued to   
it.](Gwydion) Corner.... corner...  
corner...corner]  
I guess I'm becoming clairvoyant with being Sailor Moon. Tammian and I went   
out on a date at the park; I brought 'Pride and Prejudice' to read out loud   
and Tam brought his guitar. We sat at the fountain (if this sounds familiar,   
this was a scene in the movie 'I Love You, I Love You Not' with Claire   
Danes). When I was gutting to the part where Elizabeth had just arived from a   
3 mile walk to Netherfield to tend to her ill sister, her skirt 6 inches in   
mud, and Mr.Darcy admired the glow in her eyes created by the excercise,   
Tammian and I stoped to see Achren, curtsying to us. She looked up say "Your   
Highnesses" and the red glow of Mars was upon her fore head. (refrence to   
chapter 4) Tam and I huged and kissed eachother and welcomed Achren as a   
sailor senshi. We had now only two inner senshi left to find.  
____________________________________________________  
I might post an original with my friend on that who scenario with Drake and Gwydion,   
and the rest of us Dragon Wariors, so keep an eye out.  
  
Next up:Raya Azucana! Ja ne!   
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Title: Lunar, NYC  
by Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen   
Chapter 6: Raya   
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I didn't write "Anything You Can Do,   
I Can Do Better"  
  
"Hey Tammian!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Anything you can do, I can do better! o/` I can do anything better than you!"  
  
"o/` No you can't"  
  
"o/` Yes I can."  
  
"o/` No you can't"  
  
"o/` Yes I can."  
  
"o/` Anything you can do I can do greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than   
you.  
  
"o/` No you're not."  
  
"o/` Yes I am."  
  
"o/` No you're not"  
  
"o/` Yes I am!"  
  
Wohoo, variety show rehearsals ^_^. This is a perfect song for me and Tam.  
  
(Tam's turn)"o/` I can live on bread and cheese."  
  
"o/` Only on that?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"o/` So can a rat. Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter, I can sing   
anything sweeter than you."  
  
"(Sweetly, but still masculine)o/` No you can't."  
  
"(Think Dorothy in Wizard of Oz sweet) o/` Yes I can."  
  
"(very hot and sexy) o/` Noo youu caan't"  
  
"o/` Yes I ca-A-a-A-a-A-an"  
  
"No you can't"  
  
(AN:Damn I'm begining to drool over his hot singing! This was in my school's   
variety show, in which I sang "1000 Oceans" by Tori Amos. The guy who was   
singing Tam's part was HOT! But a reputed player.)  
  
"Yes, I caannnn!"  
  
"No you can't, can't, can't!!!!"  
  
"(still managing some cuteness to it) Yes I can, can, ca----"  
  
"Sere, something wrong? What happened?!" Mr. Toms, the choral director called   
out to me off stage, with both annoyance and concern in his voice.  
  
I don't know what exactly it was that I felt, but I could almost sense the   
arrival of something. A senshi? Or maybe our enemy, the Dark Kingdom? I could   
see in Tam's eyes that he sensed it, too.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Toms. The pain from my ankle shot up again, I guess."  
  
About a week ago, we were attacked by another youman, and I twisted my ankle.   
I used jogging and my weak ankles as a cover up for the real cause of the   
pain and that Tam brought me to his house for a small treatment from Dr.   
Bouletta as cover up for the time wasted and the quick healing.   
  
(Oh yeah, you guys might be thinking, "I thought you guys are supposed to be   
pretending to hate each others guts in public." Well, we said we'll fake not   
being a couple, but I already gave that rose to Tam before his whole lunch   
table, so we just act like very close friends, at least, so we can still hug   
each other in public.)  
  
________________________________________________________   
  
"H, Serena! Serena, um, can I talk to you?" I turned to confront the   
overambitious Student Body President, Mike McComik.  
  
"Give it up McComik, I'm not going to be you're rebound girl." He broke up   
with Princess Pompoms Benny Amire recently. The fuckin' player has a list of   
rebound girls, and since I'm the most stubborn and challenging, I'm at the   
top.  
  
"OK, on to big favor number 2..." Number 2?..."You know a lot about the   
school system and how it works right? And ya get along with people well   
enough, but are no naiveté?" Oh, he knows a big boy's word...  
  
"I guess...Oh wait, don't tell me. Transfer student, female, not your type   
(single cheerleaders with silicon-looking boobs, myself excepted), get   
someone else to do the dirty work while you hit on the whole pep squad?" His   
mouth dropped, meaning I was right on the dot. I amaze myself.   
"Pleassssseeeeeeeee???"  
  
"Get off my arm, and I'll think about it"  
______________________________________________________  
Raya Azucena  
  
White Lily Lightning.  
  
Cool name. So, the new girl's Spanish. What, with all the popular Latino   
music I despise (do like Santana though, and "When You Sang to Me" is sweet,   
but that's it), would make Mike to retreat? One look and I understood it all.   
Goth. The majority of goths in this school are bent on destroying him.   
  
Raya had, apparently, cherry chocolate hair, like mine, which she dyed   
hot pink like Gwen Stefani around her face and green eyes, one with a blue   
contact lens covering it to have the same mismatched eyes as Delirium from   
Neil Gaiman's Endless series (Destiny, Death, who has her own series, Dream,   
who also has his own series, Despair, desire and Delirium, who looks a hell   
lot like Tori Amos). Very cool.  
  
"Hey, I'm Serena deLune. You must be Raya. I'll be showing you around the   
school."  
  
"I thought the president was going to show me around. I know you're not him,   
the told me in advance, and you don;t look like an AV geek whom they commonly   
get instead."  
  
"Lesson One: Our president is a shallow player who only goes near AV geeks   
during election time, so you've got me."  
  
"Lesson Two: No beepers, cell phones, laptops, cameras, or portable TVs, but   
no one cares for that rule but the Principle an' Vice-Principle."  
  
"You've been through this a lot. Family move a lot?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Army dad?"  
  
Raya stopped in her tracks."Papa ran out on us. Ma looks for good jobs all   
over the country constantly."  
  
"Oh.....sorry.....does she have one yet? 'Cause if she doesn't, I might be   
able to help."  
  
"Really? After Papa ran out, Ma's worked so hard. If joy does exist, she   
should be first to have it."  
  
"Yeah, my aunt owns Danielle's, a dress shop two block from here. It's gotten   
pretty popular, considering this is New York.She's been needing more help and   
I'm sure she'll give your mom a job."  
_______________________________________  
  
"Wow, you've got it down, Raya"  
  
"When you move as much as I do, you learn things fast. It's really a slice.   
See that guy there?" She was pointing at Tammian. I got a little nervous at   
that.  
  
"Oh, you mean Bouletta the Ass-headed?" "Hey!" "Nyeah..."  
  
"Yeah, while your the school sass, he's the school's every-girl's-dream type.   
Ya know, the classic casanova type. The guy who so afraid of commitment, he   
dumps a girl in two weeks."   
  
"....."   
  
"What no sassy remark?"  
  
"What you've said isn't entirely true."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"You know how guy, no matter how hard they try and stutter or say '...um...'?   
Especially to a girl they feel they were born to be with? Watch this..."  
  
I walked up to Tam and made sure that we were loud enough for Raya to hear.   
"Hey Tam...so...I'll see you tonight...my protector of the Earth?"   
"U-um.....y-ye-yeah ... tonight...my *gulp* moon princess" His face was   
redder than Benny's slutty lipsitck. I sweetly and passonately kissed him on   
the lips, and I could feel him tremble as I put my arms around him to pull   
him close. And he, ingnoring Raya's presence, pulled me closer. I could see   
he was dissapointed when I pulled away from him to join Raya. I   
reallycouldn't blame him, it was a great performance for something that was   
half acted.  
  
"Oh my God! Serena you mean...you acctually..."   
  
"Tamed the wild beast of raging hormones?" I offered. "I'm his first steady   
girlfriend, and it my stay that way. It may sound nieve, but we love   
eachother dearly. But don't tell anyone. Tam and I are keeping this a secret   
for now, and we don't want to create riots in the school now, do we?"  
  
"No. But you are sooooooooooo lucky!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's HOT!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'll have both the pep squad and the debate team after me   
untill colledge, maybe longer, if word gets out too soon.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh damn! This thing's out of batteries, again!" I cursed at my CD player for   
the umpteenth time this month.  
  
"Really? Here, lemme see it, I always bring extras, just in case." "Thanks."   
But right when Raya touched my blue discman, I could feel a ahrge go through   
it, and it began to play again to play again. Could she be...?  
  
"Oh, it's begining to play again, Raya. I'm must have put it on hold again,   
ya know? A clutzoid and a sass, that's me. Thanks any how. I've got to get   
going, I have ab important meeting to got to,. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne!"   
* I've got to get in contact with Luna. There's something odd going on.First   
that attack by the airport, followed by the preminition I had the practice   
the night before Raya came to school, then I feel strangely attached and   
familiar with her. And now she recharged my batteries just by touching my   
discman. I hope she's not an agent for the Dark Kingdom, it would be a real   
pitty to destroy her. *  
__________________________________________________________  
I'm going to put in intro ductory chapters for sailors, just to let you know.   
....If this desn't foreshadow shit for you, get a cat scan quick.  
  
E-mail me!  
hino_rei16@hotmail  
SenshinoCerri@aol.com  
Cerridwen23@juno.com  
  
  
  



End file.
